Allegiant's New Ending
by phantomgal01
Summary: I think the title explains it, really. But in this, Tris lives through the two bullet wounds. This summary sucks, but it's much better inside. Long live Fourtris!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So as most of you already know, the end of Allegiant was CRAPPY. So, like almost everyone else in the fandom, I decided to change that. :) Pleasepleaseplease review guys! It means a lot to me when I see your reviews! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Trilogy..if only, right?**

**So, welcome my friends, to Allegiant's New Ending!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Life and Death**

**Tris POV**

_**"The hour of departure has arrived, And we go our separate ways,**_

_**I to die, and you to live. Which of these two is better**_

_**only God knows."**_

_**~Socrates**_

"I didn't come here to steal anything, David."

I twist and lunge for the device. The gun goes off and pain races through my body. I don't even know where the bullet hit me.

I can still hear Caleb repeating the code for Matthew. With a quaking hand I type the numbers in the keypad.

The gun goes off again.

More pain, and black edges my vision, but I hear Caleb's voice speaking again. _T__he green button._

So much pain.

But how, when my body feels so numb?

I start to fall, and slam my hand into the keypad on my way down. A light turns on behind the green button.

I hear a beep, and a churning sound.

I slide to the floor. I feel something warm on my neck, and under my cheek. Red. Blood is a strange color. Dark.

From the corner of my eye, I see Davis slumped over in his chair.

And my _mother _walking out from behind him.

She is dressed in the same clothes she wore the last time I saw her, Abnegation gray, stained with her blood, with bare arms to show her tattoo. There are still bullet holes in her shirt; through them I see her wounded skin, red but no longer bleeding, like she's frozen in time. Her dull blond hair is tied back in a knot, but a few loose strands frame her face in gold.

I know she can't be alive, but I don't know if I'm seeing her now because I'm delirious from the blood loss or if the death serum has addled my thoughts or if she is here in some other way.

She kneels next to me and touches a cool hand to my cheek.

"Hello, Beatrice," she says, and she smiles.

"Am I done yet?" I say, and I'm not sure if I actually say it or if I just think it and she hears it.

"Yes," she says, her eyes bright with tears. "My dear child, you've done so well."

"What about the others?" I choke on a sob as the image of Tobias comes into my mind, of how dark and how still his eyes were, how strong and warm his hand was, when we first stood face-to-face. "Tobias, Caleb, my friends?"

"They'll care for each other," she says. "That's what people do."

I smile faintly as the pain from my wounds is alleviated, and I stand up next to my mother.

As I take her hand, a bright light opens ahead of us.

It's so beautiful. Music reached out to us and sings into my very soul. I take a step forward in wonder.

But as I stumble towards the light, Tobias comes to mind again, and I imagine the pain he would feel if I left him. How lost he would be.

I let go of my mother's hand and turn around to where I had lain. To where I still lay.

The blood that had been on my cheek and neck flowed out from my mouth in a slow but steady stream. My eyes were wide, but unfocused, glassy.

For a moment I thought I was dead, but then I saw the slight rise and fall of my chest. I was alive, but barely.

There were two bullet holes, only in my stomach, the other buried in my thigh. The fabric around them was stained darkly and glistened from the blood.

I stepped forward, wanting to know the full extent of my injuries, when Tobias burst through the door.

"Tobias!" I cried, and my weak heart gave a start at the sight of him. The was so much pain, it was etched into every perfect feature. But the worst part was the tears. My heart clenched in guilt, for even considering leaving him. Trembling legs carried me closer to him, only to stop when I heard his voice _in m__y head._

_Tris, baby, please don't leave me! I __love you,_ _I __love you,_ _I __love-_

Tobias bowed his head and sobbed, too choked up to say more.

Tears ran down my face as I stepped closer to him, to us.

My pale hand rested on his shoulder as I leaned closer and whispered, "I love you, Toby." He must have heard me because he gripped my limp hand tighter and sobbed out my name over and over again.

With a last nod to my mother, who watched me sadly, I sat down beside my prone body. A tentative hand reached out and _went through my body. _With a gasp I withdrew my hand. Excitement coursed through me as I reached out a second time. This time I paid close attention to my heart. The fragile organ beat a little harder with each second that my hand lay on mine.

Carefully, to not over power my weak heart, I lowered my ghostly form into my body.

When the darkness closed in, I smiled, and waited for when I could open my eyes and see Tobias' blue ones staring back at me.

* * *

**So? Pray tell, my dears what is on your mind? Love? Hate? Any questions, comments, or concerns? I'm all ears!**

**By the way... I have questions for you to answer in your reviews!**

**1) what do you think will happen next?**

**2) what do you want to happen?**

**3) what was your favorite part?**

**Until next time my lovelies! Also, do you think I can get 15 reviews? Can you do that for me? I'll update the new chapter faster ;) After all, more reviews give us authors the power to write fast :)**

**Phantomgal01, out**


	2. Chapter 2- Strength to Live

**Hey guys! Couldn't help but notice the lack of reviews. *glares* **

**But! I decided not to wait and post this chapter anyway! Don't you all love me? :D**

**This time guys, please please please review! Constructive criticism is a good thing! But don't be harsh, please.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Strength to Live**

_**"We gain strength, and courage, and confidence in each experience in which we really stop to look fear in the face... we must do that which we think we cannot." ~Eleanor Roosevelt**_

We walk through the abandoned security checkpoint without stopping. On the other side, I see Cara. The side of her face is badly bruised, and there's a bandage on her head, but that's not what concerns me. What concerns me is the troubled look on her face.

"What is it?" I say.

Cara shakes her head.

"Where's Tris?" I say.

"I'm sorry, Tobias."

"Sorry about what?" Christina says roughly. "Tell us what _happened!"_

"Tris went into the Weapons Lab instead of Caleb." Cara says." She survived the death serum, and set off the memory serum, but she...she was shot. She's dying. I'm so sorry."

Most of the time I can tell when people are lying, and this must be a lie, because Tris is still alive, her eyes bright and her cheeks flushed and her small body full of power and strength, standing in a shaft of light in the atrium. Tris is still alive, she wouldn't leave me here alone, she wouldn't go to the Weapons Lab instead of Caleb.

"No," Christina says, shaking her head. "No way. There has to be some mistake."

Cara's eyes well up with tears.

It's then that I realize: Of course Tris would go into the Weapons Lab instead of Caleb.

Of course she would.

Christina yells something, but to me her voice sounds muffled, like I have submerged my head underwater. Without a second thought, I turned and ran. Ran away from Cara and Christina's tears, away from the sad faces accepting Tris's death.

Because I could not, would not, accept it.

So I ran and ran and ran until I reached the room where I knew she lay. The door slid open and time seemed to slow as I stepped inside.

There lay Tris, my beautiful, brave Tris lying on the ground a steady trickle of blood flowing from her mouth. Two bullet holes pierces her smooth skin and her once bright eyes seemed unfocused.

For a single moment my world stopped.

Then I heard her shallow and ragged breathing.

I ran over and skidded to a stop beside her. I fell to my knees with a thump and took her small trembling hand in mine.

Tears ran down my face as I pressed gentle kisses to her knuckles. And I shamelessly cried out her name, begging her to stay, to not leave me behind.

"Tris, baby, please don't leave me," I whimpered. "I love you, I love you, I love-" Swallowing hard against the sob rising in my throat, I bowed my head. "I love you, you hear? I love you." I whispered.

That's when I heard it. _Her_ voice, calming my frayed nerves.

_I_ _love you, Toby._

I sobbed harder. She is not here, with me. Her voice had to be the effects of the serum messing with my brain. Yeah, that's got to be it.

Then I felt it. Weak, but steadily increasing in strength, her pulse raced underneath my fingers.

For a moment, I stared at her, unable to comprehend what was happening.

But her clammy fingers twitched in my grasp, snapping me back to reality. I picked up her small body and held her in my arms. She seemed so much smaller there, with her head nestled in the crook of my arm.

The grip I had on her was vise like as I ran out of the Weapons Lab to the nearest infirmary. The nurses all looked at me with identical looks of pity until I growled, "She's still alive. Her pulse grows stronger but she needs medical attention. Now."

Three women scurried forward and took her from my arms.

"She will be okay with us monsieur." A green-eyed nurse told me. I nodded bleakly and for a brief moment I wondered what 'monsieur' meant.

The young nurse turned to her desk and I followed her coworkers. The white-clad women turned down various hallways, so many that I lost track of where we were.

Tris lay unmoving and pale on the gurney. I walked beside her the whole time; my gaze never left her face. They wouldn't let me inside the operation room with Tris but two volunteers took me to the room that the doctors would put Tris in once the bullets were removed.

For what felt like weeks, months, years, I waited. Knowing that soon Tris would come back to me and my world will start again.

Without her, my life wouldn't be worth living.

* * *

**So? Questions? Comments? Concerns?**

**Annnnddddd...more questions!**

**1) I want to bring in an OC to be our lovely couple's friend while Tris goes through rehab and being stuck in the hospital. Suggestions?**

**2) Again, I ask, what was your favorite part?**

**3) What was your least favorite part? Tell me what I need to improve on!**

**Think we can hit 15 reviews? Pretty please?**

**Until next time my dears...**

**I remain, your obedient servant,**

**O. G. (A.k.a. Opera Ghost) **

**...actually, just call me Phantomgal. Peace out Pansycakes! :)**


	3. Chapter 3- Awake

**IIIIII'mmm back! Have you missed me my dears?**

**A few thanks just before the story starts:**

**ritsy: have you been reading my mind or am I just that predictable? You were 95% spot-on**

**French Fries: Aww thanks! I honestly never thought my writing was that great but you were my first review on this and you said my writing was great? You are too kind _madame/ monsieur_**

**Guests 1, 2, and 3: I don't really know your guys' names so this is what I will call you! And did you guys really think I would just leave it there? I am NO Veronica Roth.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. If I did then 80% of who died would be alive. Unless their names were Jeanine, All (sport, but he DID try to kill Tris), Peter, oh, and, uh, CALEB.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Awake**

_**"I wake up every morning at nine and grab for the morning paper. Then I look at the obituary page. If my name is not on it, I get up."**_

_**~Benjamin Franklin**_

_Please Tris, please wake up._

My eyes squeeze shut as a lone tear runs down my cheek. I come into her hospital room a lot, hoping that she'll be awake and she'll smile at me and press a kiss to mgy mouth. But it's been three days since I first felt that feeble pulse and the reality of her injuries stare me in the face.

The doctors say she could be in this coma forever.

I can't live without her forever.

I squeeze my eyes shut again and push away the harsh reality. At least there, in my mind, she can talk to me. Only there can I see her eyes flash with their usual stubbornness, remember the insistence and sterness on that day when the Stiff jumped first.

Oh God, how I miss her.

The I felt it, so faint I almost missed it. The brush of fingers against my cheek.

My eyes snapped open and there, before my disbelieving eyes, lay Tris. My Tris, with her eyes open and smiling at me. I collapsed to my knees beside her bed and held her hand to my face.

"Is this a dream? Because if it is, then I pray that I'll never wake up!" I cried out, kissing her fingers and all over her face.

"Prayer. Isn't that for Stiffs?" Her voice. I never knew how much I loved her voice until I though I would never hear it again.

"God, Tris. Don't you ever scare me like that ever again, do you hear?" She frowned. That's right. She probably doesn't remember.

"Scare you like what? And why does my whole body hurt?"

"Tris, you were shot. Twice," Honestly. That's the way to go in this kind of situation, right? "By David. You almost died Friday. I held you as you laid there dying, Trissy. Your pulse-" Her eyes widened and she whispered, "I thought it was all a dream! But now it all makes sense, my mother, all of it!"

"Your mother?"

"I saw her when I was dying," she told me matter-of-factly. "And that light don't ask me about it Toby. That's a story for another day." What light? What could she have possibly meant by that? But I respected her wishes and didn't question her about it.

"As I was saying, you almost died. But suddenly your pulse sped up and your fingers twitched. So I rushed you here and you've been here since."

"How long?" Tris asked. I feigned stupidity until she asked again, "How long have I been here Toby?"

I sighed. "Three days."

"Three days? But it felt like one!"

"That's because you were in a coma." I pointed out. Tris sunk deeper into the bed.

"Oh." Was the only response she offered me. We sat other in slightly uncomfortable silence until she asked, "Who else was hurt?"

"Not many. Those who were hurt were hurt - badly."

"Who other that I was hurt Tobias?" She insisted.

"The only one I know of by name is - Uriah."

Her eyes squeeze shut and she goes silent, bit only for a moment.

"Take me to him."

"Tris, I don't think that's a good idea. You just woke up, I should have -"

"I don't care what you should have done. But I have to see him."

"Okay." I pick up her light form and carry her to Uriah.

* * *

When we reached Uriah's room, I gently set her down and helped her as she staggered to Uriah's side. The beeping of his heart minister interrupted the peace. I hated that thing. Yes, it kept him alive, but it was also a reminder that at any moment, he could just...slip away.

Tris sat down next to Uri and held his hand. For a mement , that voice in my head said, _Wait. Is she going to **kiss **him?_ But I brushed the absurd thought away. It must be a side effect of being without her for 3 days straight.

Tris leaned down and whispered in his ear something so quiet that even I had to lean down closer to hear.

"Wake up Uriah. I know that light is beautiful. I know you want to go to it. But whatever you do, don't go there. Think of all the people who love you and will miss you if you leave. You are too young to die now. Come back to us Uri. Come back."

Suddenly the steady beat of the heart monitor sped up as Uriah took his first smiled, and I ran out of his room, screaming for a nurse.

I guess miracles do happen.

**_"Miracles are a retelling in small letters of the very same story which is written across the whole world in letters too large for some of us to see."_**

**_~C.S Lewis_**

* * *

**Hey guys! How's it going?**

**If you liked it, review in that box that is somewhere over there...somewhere...**

**And, your favorite part, questions to be answered in reviews!**

**1) what was your favorite scene?**

**2) what's gonna happen next?**

**3) OC name ideas? Seriously guys, I need help!**

***winces* 4) what was your least favorite part? Be gentle...**

**Until next time my dears**

**Be brave and don't be a pansycake!**

**~P.G**


	4. Chapter 4- The Light

**Hey guys! Thank you all so veryveryveyrvery much for your reviews! They really meant a lot to me :) Also, I apologize for the spelling mistakes. Don't know how the spell check thingy missed that.**

**Also (without any help from you guys *glares*) I found a name for my new character. And surprise there'll be two! But I'm going to introduce them next chapter because it's story time with Tris today!**

**Also I want to thank these people for their reviews on chapter 3:**

**Aubreylovesthegames: that was so...nice! *wipes away tear* my Friday got even better when I read that. So I thank you.**

**Guest: Of course I'll update soon! I wouldn't leave you guys hanging without notice!**

**On that note;**

**My grade's D.C trip is coming up soon so I probably won't be updating that week. And the week before that is that huge end-of-the-year test so lots of studying for me. But I should be able to find the time to update :) And then the say after the day after I go to D.C I'm going BACK to Virginia. (For those of you who don't know, D.C is pretty much part of Virginia.) I will be really tired from what everyone tells me so please don't get mad if I don't update for 2 weeks straight.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Divergent, I would be the one who got to execute Eric. Just sayin'.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Light**

***Tris POV***

**"Death is no more than passing from one room to another. But there's a difference for me, you in that other room I shall be able to see"**

**~Helen Keller**

"Tris?" I remember that voice. I heard while I was out.

"Christina?" Sure enough, she stands there in the doorway, tears running down her face.

"Tris, you're awake!"

"Tell me something I don't know." I know it was kind of rude for me to be like that but I've ha endless streams of people coming in and saying the same thing. After a while it gets old.

"Oh, shut up Tris! You will NOT be sarcastic to ME when I just found out you weren't going to-" She goes quiet and stares just stares at me, and I can sense her waiting for me to do something, say anything.

"Die?" My blunt reply broke any self-control she had left and tears streamed down her face, making her eyes puffy and red. I opened my arms and she rushed into them, sobbing.

"Do I need to get you two a room?" At the sound of Tobias' voice, Christina and I broke apart only to start laughing when we saw it was just Four.

"If you don't mind." I tease, playing along. He snorts and sits down next to me on the hospital bed.

"Your cake m'lady." With a tiny bow, he sets a plate of Dauntless cake on my lap along with a fork.

"Oh, why, thank you good sir. You are to kind." His lips press to my forehead as he chuckles. I stick out my tongue at him and curl up into his arm.

Christina watches up from the doorway, smiling. But I see a trace of sadness there too. She must be thinking about Will.

"Well, I'll leave you two to catch up, then." After she leaves silence falls between us, thick and suffocating. The only sound is the awkward clinking of my fork against the plate and the steady beat of the heart monitor.

"I guess I owe you an explanation." The words come out, but I'm not sure who said it. I'm already lost to the memories.

* * *

***Tobias POV***

Her eyes became unfocused as she opened up her mouth to speak.

"Before I start, I guess I should explain Uriah. I don't know /how/ I did it. And I don't regret kind of person would I be if I did? Uriah's awake, and I'm awake, and we're both breathing. It was like there was an unseen person telling me what to do. And it felt /right/ like this is what i had to do. Like I was meant to do it.

'But there is still the matter of that light. I think about it all the time. I see it when I fall asleep. It's there, just out of reach, taunting me.

'And I remember dying. I remember numbness the warm feeling of blood trickling down my chin. And I remember my mother, standing before me, looking /exactly/ the same as she did when I saw her die. Her loving smile, her cold hand. All of those are permanently etched into my memory.

'She told me that I had done well here, that everyone would someday move on, that they would eventually find happiness. One that didn't involve me.

'So I stood up, and just like that all the pain, stress, numbness just...disaperated.(**A/N Oh, big words hehehehe. Yeah this is the 1 place where I can use them and people know what they mean!**)

'She took my hand and began to lead me towards the wall. At first I was confused, what, were we going to walk through the wall?

'But then this light opened up in the corner of the room. Oh my God Tobias, it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!

'Music rang through the room and spoke to my very soul. Sickness, fear, and pain all became distant memories, the ones that every time you grasp them, the slip through your fingers.

'And I could see into the room too. It was as beautiful and the light that shone around it. A golden city full of life and color. Roses, lilies, and violets were in full bloom and stood out against the golden walls from which they hung. Not a single one was wilted. I even saw flowers that I thought had gone extinct long ago. People walked the gold paved streets, smiling and dressed in bright colors. Some of them wore clothes I've never seen before. Some men had huge collars and wore white wigs. Some women wore really poofy dresses, others wore long garbs and you could only see their eyes. They looked so happy, Toby. Not a single one looked sad, or frustrated, or annoyed. I could have sworn they were all Amity.

'I was so tempted, Tobias, so tempted. But before I left, I wanted to see myself. To see the state that I was leaving myself in.

'I have to admit, I've had better days. Blood flowing everywhere, bruised, breathing problems, unseeing eyes, I was the epitome of unattractiveness.

'But then you came in, tears running down your face, crying out my pain on your face, I thought my heart would stop from the sight of it. And the guilt. How could I have even considered leaving you?

'So, I reached down and tried to see how I could get back to you. Maybe if I did some sort of ghostly CPR I could restart my heart? But the second my hand touched my skin, my hand went /through/ my skin, Toby. I jerked back and then tried again. This time I heard my heart beat speed up, just a little, the frail beat growing stronger with each second my hand stayed there.

'With a final glance at my mother, I laid down. Darkness settled in all around me, and my final thought was of when I would see you again, smiling at me. That was all I had to hope for."

With that, she closed her eyes and fell asleep with her head on my chest.

**"I didn't attend the funeral, but I sent a nice letter saying I approved of it."**

**~Mark Twain**

* * *

**Sooooo? Did you like it? Are you pumped for chapter five? Did you like Story Time With Tris? Is she good at telling stories or what?*insert in review box over to your bottom right***

**Are ya gonna miss me when I'm gone? Cuz I'm gonna miss you!**

**Be brave, don't be a pansycake,and listen to the Music of the Night! **

**(If you don't know what that is...we'll, then you probably don't know what my name means so educate yourself in the gloriousness that is the Phantom of the Opera!)**

**~P.G**


	5. Chapter 5- Aimee and Will

**Hello! Testing is finally over! I can breathe again!**

**DauntlessGeekGal: Aw, I'll miss you too :'(**

**thedauntlessamity: I'm glad you like well, everything from the chapter! And I promise, this chapter will be longer, and hopefully a lot less depressing. Yes, I admit it! Story Time was not exactly happy. Hits you right in the feels, doesn't it?**

**: glad you 'luv luv luvvvv' it!**

**Lol: Wow. That's a new one! I've had some great compliments but that's up there with my paragraph-long reviews!**

**Guest: Ummm...thank you?**

**1st off: if you read almost every other fanfic they all have Tris call Tobias 'Toby' at some point. It is the nickname used for someone named Tobias.**

**2nd off: Tris was _dying/dead in his arms._ I think he has the right to call her whatever he wants**

**On the other hand...**

**Seriously, you guys are all too nice. I'm not THAT good! Also did anyone catch the symbolism in chapter 3? I didn't catch it until after I wrote it but: 1) Tris died and rose again _3_ _days later_ 2) The very first thing she did when she woke up was go around and heal an dead man.**

**Anybody else see it?**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Divergent, Peter would have "accidentally" butter knifed himself. Also, because I mentioned the symbolism, I should probably point out that I don't own Christianity/the Bible/ God. No one does :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Aimee and Will**

***Tris POV***

**"Old friends pass away, new ones appear. It's just like the days. An old day passes, a new day arrives. The important thing is to make it meaningful: A meaningful friend - or a meaningful day."**

**~Dalai Lama**

"Tris!"

"Ye-WHAT THE HELL?" Two faces, one male and one female, were leaning over me and smiling. Tobias and I sat bolt upright, staring in confusion at the two people rolling on the floor and laughing.

"And who might you be?" I asked, none too kindly. Nobody wakes me up without a good reason. Nobody.

The boy stood up so we could finally get a good look at wore dark jeans, and a tight-fitting black shirt. His skin was tan and dark, and shaggy hair hung over chocolate eyes. There were three piercings in one ear, two in the other. His lip was pierced with a small silver stud shaped like a skull. Dauntless.

"Sorry," he choked out, wiping away a tear. "My name's Willard and this is my girlfriend, Aimee." The girl stood up and waved. She wore all black too, so she had to be Dauntless. Red hair came down in waves over her shoulders and the tips were dyed an aqua shade. An interesting mix, but it worked for also had a nostril piercing, and the stud was shaped like a star. She wore a black crop top that said Van Halen on it. I can't even begin to guess what that means. Black skinny jeans stretched down to her ankles and met a pair of black Vans.

"Good for you." I growled darkly. The couple winced and shuffled under my gaze. "So? Care to explain why you've decided to wake us up at the ungodly hour of, " I glanced at the clock. "8:00?"

Aimee lifted her head and said, "We were assigned to you. Help you out around here." That caught me off guard. Why would I need help? And why would two perfectly healthy people be helping me?

The crutches under Willard's arms and Aimee's bandaged arm told a different story.

"Why would we need help?"

"Well, not the both of you. Four was cleared to leave a long time ago. But because you've been out of it, we've been instructed to help you out until you're back on your feet." Willard said matter-of-factly.

"I've been out for 3 days not 3 years." I mumble. The couple grinned.

"Come on, it's not so bad. Especially since your wounds have mostly

healed. If you're good here, they might let you leave early."

At his devilish grin, I raised an eyebrow.

"And how long have _you_ been here?" He grinned even wider.

"A week. I would have left earlier, but, I haven't exactly been good."

"By that he means setting off tiny explosions in the cafeteria, flirting with the nurses, letting lose a small pack of penguins on the hallway.." Aimee trailed off as she gave Willard an affectionate nudge on the shoulder.

"A small pack of penguins?" Tobias gave Willard a nod of respect.

"Go big or go home, am I right?" I smiled when he launched into an elaborate tale of how he got Emperor penguins in the hospital.

Maybe having guides won't be so bad after all.

* * *

"So, Willard, how exactly did you get here?"

"Don't call me name sounds so Stiff." He shuddered. "Call me Will."

"Will..."A gun. A shot. Will's limp body lying on the ground in front of me. Christine's silent tears as she turned away from me.

The pain I've caused.

Willard's eyes - Will's eyes, I guess - widened when I got silent. "Look, you don't have to call me Will -"

"It's fine. " I smiled weakly. "Will was a friend before the war started...and he didn't make it through the war." Tears welled up in my eyes. He was a friend that I had killed.

"Tris, you don't have to tell him." I hear Tobias' whisper in my ear, calming me down enough to take a deep breath.

"He deserves to know."I whisper back. In stronger voice, I speak to Will.

"Before the war, Will and I were initiates and Four, here, was our instructor. We were good friends, along with Christina, Zeke, Uriah, and, at one point, Four. Soon enough Christina and Will were dating. Four and I came soon after.

'Then the attack serum was released.

'Four and I, being Divergent, were awake. Until Jeanine caught Four and gave him the same serum, but one that worked on the Divergents. It made enemies our friends and friends our enemies. I was held somewhere else, until my mother saved me, dying in the process.

'I was running, chased by Dauntless who were under the serum, when Will showed up. He was under the simulation, I could tell, but he had a gun. And it was pointed directly at me. Please understand that he was my friend. I didn't want him to die. But with his gun aimed at me, what was I supposed to do?

'I killed him. One of my best friends died at my own hand and the guilt is what's keeping me from touching a gun. But, if you don't mind, I'll call you Will. I think it will be good for me, help me get over what I did."

Will shrugged and turned the corner.

"Okaaayyyy. On a lighter note, this is the cafeteria, where the actually good food is served. Including cake." Will smirked when one of the lunch ladies saw him and hid behind a counter.

"Quite the rep you've built up, I see." Tobias noted. His dark sparkled with amusement as he nodded at the cowering lady. Will got us a table before he answered.

"Yeah, its nice," he whistled at a brunette nurse who rolled her eyes and walked over. "Hey, Molly, can you get us some cake?" Molly snorted.

"Your wish is my command, young jackass." With that she stalked off, but in the direction of the cake.

"So, Will." I started. "Who were you before all this?" I wave my hand around at the walls of the cafeteria, but we all know I really meant before coming out from the fence.

"I was Dauntless-born and a Dauntless initiate. Eric was my instructor." He nodded at Tobias. "Thank you, by the way. That guy was a douche. Anyway, I, am not Divergent, so I was under that first stimulation. I killed people, my own friends, too. Afterwards, when everyone woke up, I met Aimee. She was Dauntless-born too but for some unknown reason, we had never met. Few months later we were together and now we're here, causing as many problems for the Bureau as possible. This whole 'genetically whole' is a piece of crap." Tobias nodded. For the longest time, he believed he was Divergent and now the Bureau is telling him all he ever knew was a lie. Not something you _want_ to find out. Makes you question life choices.

"Well, It's high time you met the Doctor." Aimee said. "The big , an himself." Thy both smirked.

This can't be good.

* * *

**Welp, that was interesting, don't you think? I tried to make this a happy chapter, after all that went on in the previous one. This fandom needs some happiness. :)**

**So...**

**1)What do you think the doctor will be like? A timelord? (Jk...or am I?)**

**2) What do you think of Aimee and Will? 'Aimee' is French. It means friend. Willard is English and means brave or resolute.**

**3) Did you like the chapter? :)**

**Honesty is good...to a point. *cough, cough* Yeah, how the heck did I get a high aptitude for Candor? (But Dauntless is my highest aptitude!)**

**I remain,**

** your faithful servant,**

**~P.G :)**


	6. Chapter 6- Dr Gwidon Hickey

**Hey guys, Guess what? I'm back! I missed you all so much! Sorry it took so long, but here's my update!**

**Also, a few thanks before I begin :)**

**Aubreylovesthegames- SO SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. But I'm really glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and I hope you like this one! :D**

**Thedauntlessamity- thanks and I'm glad you liked them :)**

**DauntlessGeekGal- first off: I like your scar ;) Nice job. Secondly, I'm glad you liked them :) To be quiet honest, I just imagined them the way people are now. Absolutely and completely crazy xD**

**Thanks for the reviews you guys! They made my day!**

**Also, 2, 143 views! It's only been out for about a month guys! Not that I'm complaining :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. If I did, there might be a bit more Fourtris goin around *wink, wink***

* * *

**Chapter 6- Dr. Gwidon Hickey **

**(A/N Don't laugh guys, it's the best last name I could find)  
**

_**"This is my family. I found it, all on my own. It's little, and broken, but still good. Yeah, still good."**_

_**~Stitch in Lilo and Stitch**_

I swallowed back my nerves as Tobias and I walked down to meet 'the Doctor'. What's he like? Is he a mad scientist? Will he try to experiment on me like Jeanine did? What kind of man am I about to meet?

Our guides made a left and stopped at the door to 'Room 332b' which belonged to 'Dr. Gwidon Hickey'. I would have laughed but I was too nervous.

Upon entering the Doctor's room, the first word that came to mind was /insane/. The walls were mottled blues, greens, and purples. Posters hung there, advertising small groups of people and weird symbols. Seriously, who the hell is Van Halen? Along with the posters was a weird-looking guitar and a big, black, plastic thing. I think it's called a record. Both were signed by some guy by the name of Elvis Presley.

And sitting in a cushy looking chair in front of a big screen was the Doctor. He had shoulder length blonde hair and Aviator glasses perched on his head. If I were to guess he was late twenties, early thirties. He wore a white lab coat decorated with handprints which I found both creepy and strange. Apparently Tobias did too, because his arm tightened just a little around my waist.

On the screen, the Doctor played as an armed, camouflaged man, shooting at other armed and camouflaged men.

"What's up Doc?" Will asked. At the sound of his voice, the screen paused and the chair swiveled around to face us. I'd have to admit, he looked pretty attractive. And familiar too. Tan skin and sky blue eyes actually made him hot. Or at least, he would have been, if not for the scar. It started at the corner of his mouth and stretched up to his cheekbone before curling at the end. It made him look like he was sneering at the world.

"Ah, Beatrice Prior. You're awake I see. And causing quite the ruckus too. Well done." He stood up from his chair and stretched a hand out towards mine. I would've shook his hand if it wasn't for Tobias' vise like grip on my arm.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Doc." Will said. The doctor whirled around to face him, a strange glint in his eyes.

"Why the hell not? I have more right than anyone on this planet to meet her. Heck, if I had it my way I would be with her 24/7! But no. I have to stay here and be the good little Doctor and follow our stuck-up, pompous, jackass of a leader and his 'rules'. All I can do is hope and pray. Because that's all I have left isn't it? Prayer." As his rant came to a stop, he paused and from the look of his eyes, he was broken. I've never seen so much sadness in any one person before. I stepped out from under Tobias' arm to take a step towards the Doc.

I'm sorry, but why exactly to you have more right than engine else to meet me? I don't know you." The man sighed and looked at me the same way you look at a child before telling them their dog died.

"Beatrice, this may come as a shock to you, heck, it WILL come as a shock to you, but I am your mother's younger brother. Your uncle. And we're all the family we have left."

For a moment all I could do was stare. It all made sense. I could see /her/ in his hair, his cheekbones, the shape and position of his eyes. We're related and he is my uncle.

Tears blurred my vision as I threw myself into his arms and sobbed on his shoulder.

"An uncle. I have an uncle."

And for once, it felt like everything was going to be okay.

* * *

My uncle was the first to pull away, and without a word he offered me a chair and a blanket.

"You're gonna want to sit down. We have a lot of catching up to do." I nodded and rubbed my nose on my sleeve. Tobias walked over sat in the chair, pulling me down with him and wrapping us in the blanket. Doc- Uncle Gwidon?- waited until we were situated before starting.

"To start off, I suppose I should mention that your mother never knew about me. That's why I wasn't in the journal. And yes, I know all about it," he added at my surprised look. "Mom found out she was pregnant with me just before she shot Dad. So, of course, Natalie never got to hear the good news.

From what I understood, Mom jumped off the deep end once my big sis left. Drugs, smoking, she even got an even shorter fuse. And trust me, growing up with a druggie as your mother is not fun. One moment she could be bright, happy, about to bake some cookies when BAM! She's trying to break your neck. Yeah," he chuckled. "You would've LOVED Grandma. Anyway, when I was 12 darling mother decided she gh and committed suicide. But before that -when she was in a good mood- she would tell me stories about my sister. Little things like personality, appearance, how old she would be now. My guess was that when Mom died and I left, she would have been around twenty.

So I set out searching for her at the age of twelve, with nothing but a bag of clothes and the newest picture of her I could find.

I traveled everywhere, asking anyone I saw if they had seen her.

Then one day when I was sixteen, I found David. He took one look at the picture, then at me, and said, 'I can show you your sister.' And he took me here, to the Bureau, and all the way up to his office. I remember him typing in something on the keyboard and /viola/ there was my sister on the screen. David told me I couldn't go in there with her, for reasons I was apparently too young to understand. So instead David and I came up here daily, watching my sister grow up, get married, have kids. I watched you grow up Beatrice, and your brother too. I watched your Choosing Day ceremony, watched as the Stiff jumped first," he chuckled at that. "And I watched as my sister and brother-in-law died. Half of what was left of my family, dead. I also got to watch as my nice and nephew came exceedingly close to following their parents." He glared at me for that. "And then they come here, and I was so thrilled! After all this time, I could finally meet my family! But no. I couldn't overwhelm you because, God forbid, you meet you only living relative. So I sat here and watched you still. Even when you were in a coma, I couldn't meet you. But now you're here, and I know I'm not the last Wright on the planet anymore. And yes, I gave myself a new last name simply because I wanted to cut all ties with the woman who raised me." My uncle took a deep breath when he stopped speaking. And that breathing was the only sound in the room. Aimee had tears running down her face and the grip I had on Tobias' fingers was turning them red. With a deep breath of my own, I released his fingers and stood up.

"I'm sorry for all you went through and I'm sorry I made you relive it," I began. "But you're going to have to do it one more time for someone who I've been meaning to talk to anyways." Will and Aimee were nodding in understanding but Gwidon and Tobias looked confused.

"Who sweetheart?" Uncle Gwidon-or Doc- whoever he is, asked.

"My brother. Caleb."

_**"My family is my strength and my weakness."**_

_**~Aishwarya Rai Bachchan**_

* * *

**Ohhhhhhh right in the feels, huh? Yeah, sorry 'bout that. ...NOT!**

**Being evil is funnn :)**

**Anyway, 3 questions before I go-**

**1) who needs glue and duct tape?,I've got some if you need it XD**

**2) Family reunions ate cute. What did you think of this one?**

**3) What's Caleb gonna think?**

**Until next time my dears 3**

**I remain, your faithful servant,**

**~P.G :)**


End file.
